


A Strange First Date

by DoctorMongoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel, Megstiel - Freeform, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMongoose/pseuds/DoctorMongoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel AU: Meg pretending Cas, a guy she just met at the bar, is her boyfriend to ward off drunk idiots trying to hit on her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange First Date

"Whadda ya mean here with someone" the large man slurred, doing his best to stay upright. 

Meg rolled her eyes, surprised the oaf was still standing, especially with the amount of shots she had seen him and his friends taking throughout the short time she had been in this dive. Of course her more pressing concern was no longer how much these oafs had been drinking but finding someone who could be a suitable stand in boyfriend. “Christ” she thought, “How do I always get myself into these stupid situations. Is it really so hard to just tell them to fuck off?”

Scanning the dimly lit bar, her eyes fall upon a ruffled looking figure sitting at the far corner. Wearing what looks to be a suit and tan trench coat, though it is hard to tell through the haze of bar smoke, she sighs inwardly, deciding this is better than nothing. She saunters over to him, hips swaying in her special little way, knowing every eye in the bar is on her, especially thing one and two she just left back at her original seat. She plops herself down next to the mystery man, who barely turns to acknowledge her before she whispers a half apology to him ” Sorry about this, and I know you don’t know me, but I;m going to need to use your body for a second.”

The man’s blue eyes light up in a mix of both confusion and mirth as she pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss for the whole bar to see. Meg feels him tense up beneath her lips, before his hands slide around her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. The moment holds for what seems like an eternity before it is broken quite rudely by Thing One pulling her mystery man away from her. Meg almost feels a pang of regret deep in her stomach, she wasn’t done with that yet.

"Who the fuck do you think ya are buddy, moving in on my girl like that?!" Thing One screams at her blue eyed man.

"I told you, I was here with my boyfriend, now leave us alone!" Meg shouts at him, feeling a pang of regret. She doesn’t even know this guy and her little act has clearly put him, them, in some sort of danger. And with how well he kisses, she doesn’t want any harm coming to him….unless of course she’s the one doing it.

The blue eyed stranger slowly gets up, dusting himself off as Meg’s eyes widen at the sight of him. The rumpled looking man she was just locking lips with is actually a 6 foot tall, rather imposing giant of a man. The way he holds himself is rigid, proper, almost angelic in a way. As though righteousness is flowing through his veins. His eyes are almost glowing a brighter blue with anger that she hopes isn’t directed at her. She doesn’t have much time to focus on it, as she feels her arm being twisted around as Thing One is trying to lead her away from the corner. Meg lets out a groan of pain, struggling to get out of his grip but she can’t twist free. A hand appears on Thing One’s shoulder before a very gruff voice growls out behind her “I would appreciate it if you didn’t lay your hands on my girlfriend. She has asked you very kindly to stop, several times to my recollection. Let her go.”

"Yeah?! Or what?" Thing One spits back at Blue Eyes, his grip tightening on Meg’s arm. The hand on the shoulder slips off before the stranger’s other fist comes rocketing out of nowhere, crushing the bridge of Thing One’s nose. He releases Meg’s arm with a howl, as Meg drops to the floor, clutching her injured arm. She watches as her avenging angel starts to stalk Thing One towards the door before she hears the sound of a beer bottle breaking. Thing Two is about to stab Blue Eyes in the back, rushing forward screaming something intelligible. 

Our hero turns to see Meg tripping up Thing Two and planting her heel squarely in his back as he falls, the broken bottle spinning out of his reach. He chuckles for a moment before going over to her, watching her almost collapse against the bar stool she is now leaning on. “Hey, are you alright, miss…?”

"Meg. Just call me Meg. And am I ok? What about you?! What the hell were you thinking doing something like that, you could have been hurt!"

The stranger laughs and even through the haze of pain and anger she is feeling, it warms her to the core. “Well I am glad to see that even having only been dating for about twenty minutes you are worried about my safety” the man gets out between chuckles.

Meg’s face turns a deep red as she mutters something about being able to take care of herself. The stranger begins to look over her arm, being very careful as he feels her wince with each small movement. He says something about a fracture but she can barely hear him through the pain and the soothing sound of his voice. “Who is this guy?” she wonders.

"My name is Castiel" he says, almost reading her thoughts.

"Parents were big bible nuts then, huh" she quips back at him through gritted teeth.

"Something like that. Nothing is broken, though you should go to a hospital to get this arm looked at. Let me get my car and take you."

"Wait…what…no you don’t have to do that, I can make it on my ow…" Meg tries to say before Castiel shushes her with a finger to her lips.

"No buts. You need to get this looked at. And after the hospital, if it’s not too late, let me take you out to dinner."

Meg feels herself blush again. She looks away quickly, unable to stand the look in his striking blue eyes “Why?” she manages to get out.

"Well after the kiss you gave me back there, the least I can do is buy you dinner and get to know this new girlfriend I suddenly find myself with" Castiel says with a big smile.

Meg feels that warmth again in the pit of her stomach as she returns the smile and watches him walk to gather his coat that fell off in the melee earlier. “Well” she thought, “this is certainly the most interesting first date I have had in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written, so constructive criticism is welcome. I am well versed in original writing and screen plays (as that is my career goal) but am starting to make forays into fan fiction. So please let me know what you think.


End file.
